This invention relates to water supply systems, more particularly, a water supply system that is primarily used with ready-mix concrete plants that is durable.
Currently, ready-mix concrete plants use a large amount of water per day, typically between 200,000 to 250,000 gallons per day. The water is used for a variety of purposes, including, but not limited to, keeping the rock piles wet, washing the rock yard, washing the trucks that transport the ready mix, and so forth. Thus, the need for a continuous and plentiful water flow is of great importance to the ready-mix plants and operation
To achieve a continuous and plentiful flow of water, submersible pumps are commonly used to draw water from a well and to send the water directly to the ready-mix plant. However, such pumps tend to burn up and/or break down easily as they are often overused in a water-filled environment conducive to corrosion. Therefore, the submersible pumps, which are quite expensive, need to be replaced frequently in order to continue using the water supply system.
Thus, a need exists for a water supply system that virtually eliminates the need for frequent pump replacement.
The relevant prior art includes the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date2,860,655Bayless et al.Nov. 18, 19582,605,780NanceAug. 05, 19522,243,188BiachMay 27, 19412,966,921WhitemanJan. 03, 19612,751,924HyndJun. 26, 19563,807,433ByrdApr. 30, 19743,158,193AndersonNov. 24, 19642.257.393MooreSep. 30, 1941JP 355160185OkiDec. 12, 1980